How troublesome you are, Shin-chan
by i-chin
Summary: Midorima sama Takao lagi berantem. Takao minggat. besoknya Midorima galau nyariin Takao, tapi dia terlalu tsundere. gimana usaha Midorima biar Takao balik ke rumah? gimana sengsaranya Midorima tanpa Takao dirumah? HAHAHA maaf gue ga pinter bikin summary. keep smile /salah/ baca aja. oneshot TakaMido! mind to RnR pls? ;D


Warning : OOC, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, dll

I hope I own this fanfic, even so, I got the reference from k-drama, lol.

enjoy~

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

sudah lama ia tinggal dengannya—entah sudah keberapa kalinya ini terjadi dirumahnya.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali, nodayo"

"kau juga terlalu tsundere, Shin-chan!"

"tch—aku tidak tsundere, nodayo!"

"tsundere tidak ada yang mengaku tsundere, Shin-chan"

"…."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya orang ini meng-skakmat **Three Pointer Shooter** di Shuutoku sampai bungkam seribu bahasa. Entahlah—mungkin memang susah memiliki pasangan tsundere seperti Midorima. Kasian Takao.

"Sudahlah Shin-chan. Ini sudah malam, kasihan tetangga yang mendengar."

"lakukan sesukamu, nodayo."

"he? Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur dikamarmu dan **melalukannya**!"

"…."

Midorima berjalan keambang pintu. Ia memanggil nama Takao dengan tatapan tajam—tatapannya seakan-akan berbicara seperti '**BAKAO. CEPAT. DATANG. KESINI. ATAU. KUSERET.**' Takao datang mendekat. Midorima membukakan pintu. "KAU. TIDUR. DILUAR. MALAM INI. NANODAYO" katanya sambil mendorong Takao keluar.

Takao mendesah pelan. "bye, Shin-chan~ jangan sampai kau kangen padaku ya~" sahutnya diselingi tawa khasnya. "tch—kau kira kau siapaku, nodayo" decih Midorima kesal sambil membanting pintu—cukup keras.

"araa, harus kemana aku sekarang." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "ah, kurasa rumah Miyaji-san dekat dari sini! Numpang menginap deh" pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri kegelapan malam di kota. Meskipun sudah malam keadaan kota masih ramai. Masih banyak yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu. Sebenarnya—ini tidak gelap, malah terang. Banyak lampu dimana-mana. Entahlah—siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya antara Takao sama Author.

.

DING DONG

.

CKLEK

.

"Takao?"

"Miyaji-san! Ne, boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"hahaha, diusir lagi?" tanya Miyaji-san diselingi tawanya. "ya, begitulah. Biarkan Shin-chan berkembang hahaha. Bagaimana boleh ya?" Miyaji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ini sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya—karena setiap kali Takao diusir, kakinya selalu membawa kerumahnya. Tunggu dulu—kalau begitu kenapa Takao harus bingung mau kemana—sudah. Lupakan.

"waahh, **arigato ne,** Miyaji-san!" sekali lagi Miyaji hanya mengangguk sebagai respon—. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Miyaji. Cukup besar memang—dan banyak poster idol—untung tidak ada poster teman berambut kuningnya, Shin-chan [/lalu Kise keselek dirumahnya(?)/ okelupakan]. "aah, rumahmu seperti sudah menjadi rumah bagiku, Miyaji-san!"

"Ha ha ha. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah menyentuh poster-poster itu ya? Kalau kejadian seperti itu terulang, kau mungkin bisa pergi tengah malam nanti." Yak—Takao bungkam seribu bahasa.

Ia ingat, dulu saat Takao menginap di rumahnya untuk yang pertama kali—dengan alasan yang sama, tentunya. Takao menyentuh posternya dan tadaaaa~ posternya sobek. Alhasil Takao pulang dengan tampang bonyok.

Takao bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian itu—tidak tidak, kejadian itu tidak boleh terulang lagi—

"jaa, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan, Miyaji-san? Aku sedikit lapar"

"hm? Ah, coba kau lihat di kulkas sana."

Takao beranjak ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas. "….." 'Miyaji-san apa kau tidak pernah mengganti makanan di dalam kulkasmu ini?' Takao Cuma bisa speechless. Bayangkan isinya hanya nanas, nanas, nanas, nanas, nanas, nanas, nanas, dan durian. Tunggu—kenapa menaruh durian di kulkas….

"ah, Miyaji-san, kau menghancurkan nafsu makanku" desahnya pelan.

"maa ii, Miyaji-san aku tidur dimana?"

"di tempat biasanya"

"hah?"

"di sofa."

"tapi kan—aah, yasudah, oyasumi Miyaji-san"

"Oyasumi mo"

"tunggu selimu—"

BLAM

Takao menghela nafas—sabar ya. Yang penting sofanya empuk. Tuh kan belum ada lima menit dia sudah tidur.

* * *

"tunggu—jam berapa ini nanodayo…?" Mahluk dengan surai hijau lumutan(?) itu melirik kearah jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 9 pagi—ah! Dia ketinggalan siaran oha-asa hari ini. Sabar ya.

"tch—aku lupa, kemarin aku mengusirnya nodayo. Bodo ah."

Manusia itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Aah, sepi rasanya. Biasanya ada yang menggosokkan punggu—uhm, maksudnya ada yang berisik saat dia mandi. Ah, lupakan.

.

.

"….aku lupa tidak ada sarapan untuk hari ini, nodayo" susah ya, hari tanpa pasangan. Apalagi pasangan seperti Takao. Pasti susah buat Midorima. Susah. Pasti.

Midorima membuka kulkas. Hanya ada **curry** semalam. Ah, biarlah, yang penting perut kenyang. Ia memanaskan curry semalam di atas kompor dengan api sedang. Ia meninggalkan masakannya sebentar untuk mengambil nasi. Ah, nasinya masih banyak. Sip!

Piring mana pi—kenapa piringnya belum dicuci oleh Bakao. Tch—cuci piring satu saja. Nah, selesai. Ia mengambil nasi secukupnya dan segera balik kearah dapur untuk mengambil curry nya.

"….." ah, rasanya cancer ada pada urutan terakhir ya—sialnya ia tidak mendengar siaran oha-asa pagi ini. Curry yang ia panasi tadi sudah hangus. Salahnya sih. Sudah tau sisa currynya sedikit kenapa dipanasi pakai api sedang.

Terpaksa ia memakan nasi saja. Ah, tidak seru. Pesan delivery saja, handphone mana handphone—ah, itu dia. Tekan 14045 selesai masalah.

"halo"

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Mohon dihubungi beberapa saat lagi. the number you—"

Tekan 14022.

"ha—"

"nomor yang anda tuju sed—"

Tekan 500505.

**Tuuuttt—tuuutt—cklek.**

"halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ah! "pesan,egg chicken roll, beef yakiniku, sama ekkado noda—"

**Tuuuutt—**ah, sinyalnya putus.

Telpon lagi.

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tida—"

Midorima gedeg. Banting hp, banting! Yak, baterainya copot. "AAAHHH! HPku!" Midorima mengambil hpnya yang baru saja dibantingnya—ah, bodoh. Sudahlah makan nasi sana.

Pasrah. Udah makan nasi aja. Eh, Midorima ingat sesuatu—kayaknya ada nori di kulkas. Liat ah, itu dia! Midorima mengambil bungkusnya dan membukanya. Hee—kosong. Tunggu dulu, ada kertas disana, apa itu—jangan-jangan kupon hadiah dapat gratis satu!?

Midorima menarik secarik kertas. "anda kurang beruntung" "….." jangan banyak berharap Midorima.

Sudahlah makan nasi saja. Gimana lagi, ga ada apa-apa dirumah. Hap hap hap—hambar. Ah, sudah habis. Haus. Gelas mana ge—belum dicuci Bakao. Midorima nyuci gelas lagi. sabar ya.

"huh" Midorima menghela nafas sambil membuka kulkas. "…kenapa tidak ada air.." ah, rebus air saja. Ia merebus air diatas kompor dengan api sedang lagi. ia meninggalkan sebentar sambil nonton tv. "siaran untuk hari ini—psssss" "…" layar semut. Great.

Midorima kembali ke dapur untuk mengecek rebusan airnya. "…." Airnya habis. Kelamaan ngerebus kali. Midorima udah depresi. Dia rebus air, sekali lagi—sekali ini dia nunggu rebusannya. Mendidih, yes! Matiin kompor, tuangin ke gelas. Yak, masukin **freezer** biar cepet dingin.

Sambil nunggu harus ngapain enaknya. "coba main shogi sendiri ah, kayak Akashi sekali-sekali" ide bagus! Ia mengambil kotak shogi di ruang tengah. Ah, itu dia! Susun, susun, susun, sus—tunggu kenapa pionnya banyak yang hilang—. "TA-KA-O…"

"ah, rasanya airnya sudah dingin, nanodayo" ia melangkah menuju kulkas. "…." Sudah beku tunggu dulu—"KEROGURASUUUUUU!(?)" gelasnya retak. Omf. Midorima tambah depresi. Itu gelas kesayangannya—spesial dari Taka—uhm, maksudnya dari Hokkaido, oleh-oleh dari Takao.

"minum aja sesusah ini ya nodayo…" sabar ya.

Udahlah, tidur aja sebentar. Midorima berenjak ke sofa di ruang tamu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ah enaknya. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

"ukh—jam berapa sekarang, nodayo—" Midorima melirik kearah jam. Hah? Jam 9—tadi kalau tidak salah dia tidur jam 2. Jadi dia tidur satu dua tiga—astaga tujuh jam. Kurasa dia terkena virusnya Aomine. Sudah. Lupakan. Ini melenceng.

"kenapa dia belum pulang nanodayo—" Midorima galau. Udah malem tapi Takao belum pulang—astaga dia ga mau kejadian kayak tadi keulang buat besok. Nggak—pokoknya harus nelpon. Handphone mana handphone. Ah, ini dia! Takao, Takao, Takao—ah, tapi nanti kalau nelpon dikira dia kangen sama Takao. Gausah nelpon deh.

"…" akhirnya dia ngurungin niat buat nelpon. Nunggu aja lebih baik.

* * *

Dan yang ditunggu malah asik main playstation sama Miyaji….

"Miyaji-san sekali lagi!"

"Takao, ini udah malem woi!"

"sekali lagi Miyaji-san! Greget tau! kita udah seri 2-2!"

"iya, iya"

"aku pake NBA ya, Miyaji-san!"

"yaudah, aku pake LAkers"

* * *

.

Jam 12.00 PM

.

"…" Mahluk surai hijau lumutan udah capek nunggu. Sabar ya. Susah jadi tsundere. Iya. Susah.

Midorima udah kehabisan kesabaran. Handphone, siap. Kontak Takao, siap. Tekan tombol calling, tidak siap. Sip. Udah. Telpon aja.

* * *

**Ace-sama ni banzai~!**

"Takao"

"ya?"

"ada telpon tuh"

"hah? Oh, tunggu." Takao menekan tombal start di stick psnya buat ngepause game yang lagi asik dimainin. Takao ngangkat telponnya. Ah, Midorima yang nelpon. Dan jadilah percakapan yang sumpah ngabisin pulsa banget.

**-connection call-**

"**Takao."**

"**apa?"**

"**kau dimana? Jam segini kenapa ga pulang-pulang, nanodayo."**

"**bukankah, kau bilang urusi urusan masing-masing Shin-chan?"**

"…**.."**

"**ah, kau kangen padaku ya, Shin-chan~?"**

"…**s-siapa bilang, nanodayo"**

"**lalu kenapa menelponku?"**

"**aku…itu karena kau harus pulang nanodayo! Tidak ada yang menyetel channel oha-asa pagi ini. Tidak ada sarapan pagi ini. Tidak ada air! Pokoknya kau harus pulang untuk menyiapkan segalanya nanodayo!"**

"**tenang saja, besok pagi aku akan pulang, Shin-chan~"**

"**tch—lakukan sesukamu nodayo!"**

"**oh? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu pulang, ne~"**

"**hah? Jangan, kau harus pulang, Bakao!"**

"**katanya terserah padaku? Kau bagaimana sih, Shin-chan~?"**

"**soalnya…—kalau tidak ada kau rasanya sepi—dan suram nodayo"**

"**bukankah kau selalu menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyebut namamu, di rumah?"**

"…"

"**benarkan?"**

"**Maksudku sepi karena biasanya kau selalu menyalakan channel oha-asa setiap pagi. Tapi karena kau minggat aku jadi ketinggalan siaran. Dan rumah ini terlihat suram karena kau meninggalkan rumah sebelum membersihkannya dulu nodayo. Setidaknya kalau kau mau minggat siapkan sarapan dan bersihkan rumah dulu. Tch—sudahlah pokoknya kau harus pulang besok pagi nodayo!"**

"**jangan bersikap tsu—"**

**PIP**

**-Disconnection call-**

"se tsundere itukah dia dirumah?" tanya Miyaji-san yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Takao dengan Midorima di telpon. "hahaha, begitulah. Ah,Miyaji-san sudah ngantuk? Maa, kalau begitu tidak usah dilanjutkan bermainnya. Kau tidur saja biar aku yang membereskan~"

"yang benar?" tanya Miyaji agak sangsi. "Yasudah, oyasumi"

"oyasumi mo~" jawab Takao sambil mematikan playstation yang tadi habis di pakai bermain sama Miyaji. Ah, Takao tersenyum. Dia kangen sama Midorima pasti. Iya. Kangen. Pasti.**  
**

* * *

.

.

"tadaima~"

He—apa-apaan. Katanya kangen tapi kenapa mahluk hijau itu malah pura-pura tidak menyadari kepulangan Takao dengan menonton acara oha-asa pagi? Idih.

"Shin-chan, bilang okaeri padaku~" seru Takao manja. "siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Geh—yang benar saja.

Takao dapat ide! Dekati. Hyak BErubah! [/lokira "oh? Begitu? Kalau begitu siapa ya yang semalam menelponku untuk pulang~?" serunya sambil memeluk leher Midorima dari belakang sofa. Tuh kan, mukanya merah! Autho—salah. Takao pintar!

"katakan, kau kangen padaku kan, Shin-chan~?" goda Takao. Midorima nahan blush susah payah. Dia natap Takao dengan tatapan '**SIAPA. BILANG. NANODAYO**' "aah, sudah sudah. Kau memang terlalu tsundere Shin-chan~" ah, mumpung dia lagi menengok kearah Takao, ini kesempatan bagus! "aku tidak tsu—" CUP!

Takao melumat bibir Midorima dengan bibirnya. Sudah, hari ini Midorima tidak perlu banyak cincong. Sikap tsunderenya terlalu cerewet. Iya. Cerewet. Sangat malah.

Tepat saat mereka berciuman, oha-asa member tau urutan horoscope untuk cancer.

"**untuk cancer kau aman meskipun berada di urutan kelima! Cancer hari ini akan dibuat menjadi kepiting rebus oleh scorpio~ untuk lucky item, hari ini tidak ada karena kau tidak akan diapa-apakan oleh scorpio, tapi hati-hati saja karena scorpio agak aggressive hari ini~ selamat bersenang-senang~"**

"wah, sepertinya oha-asa benar, hahahah~"

"d-diam kau B-bakao!"

"hahahaha, **how troublesome you are, Shin-chan~** bersiap-siaplah menjadi santapanku hari ini~"

.

.

-END-

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA MAAF INI GAJE. sumpah saya dapet ide gatau kok bisa /hah/ ide ini dapet dari k-drama yang lagi ngebet banget saya tonton hahahahaha. btw btw happy reading and enjoy! akhir kata saya bilang mind to RnR pls?


End file.
